


Merlin's Day Off

by Penndragon27



Series: Penn's Midnight Fics [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Birthday, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18510853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penndragon27/pseuds/Penndragon27
Summary: It's Merlin's birthday and it seems like Arthur has something planned





	Merlin's Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Here, have some fluff

Merlin never remembered his birthday, not thinking it that big a deal, but his mother had always made sure they did something special. Whether it was a slightly larger meal that day or a new scarf, it made Merlin happy.

 

He figured that in Camelot, where everything was loud and busy, his birthday would be ignored. After all, most peasants didn’t really celebrate them, many didn’t even know when theirs were. Merlin’s mum must’ve also considered this, because she managed to somehow let Gaius know and Merlin’s first birthday in the city was met with his favourite lunch and slightly fewer chores.

 

It was a nice tradition and he was grateful to Gaius for taking the time. It allowed for some of Ealdor to stay with him.

 

A few years later, when his birthday arrived once more, he woke up early to try to be on time for once. He’d rather not have to deal with Arthur having a fit today, not when he could work quickly and have some time to himself without Gaius needing anything.

 

The physician was still sleeping, so Merlin made sure to tread quietly as he left to fetch breakfast. Arthur was also asleep when he reached his chambers, but quiet was not required.

 

“Rise and shine!”

 

Arthur’s face scrunched when sunlight burst into the room and he buried his hands rushed to block out the offending attack. Merlin sighed and set the breakfast tray onto the table with a  _ clang. _

 

“Come on, sire, lots to do. You have training in an hour and you’ll want time to eat.”

 

“I cancelled training.” Arthur’s voice was muffled as burrowed into his bed. Merlin froze.

 

“You… cancelled training.”

 

Arthur’s messy hair moved as he nodded. Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose and reminded himself that Arthur was the king. He could not smack him.

 

“And you didn’t think to tell me? So I could organize your schedule? And not wake both of us up this early?”

 

Arthur finally sat up, face the picture of innocence.

 

“I wanted to surprise you.”

 

Merlin raised an eyebrow.

 

“Pack up breakfast. And send a maid for lunch. We’re going on a ride today.”

 

“See, this is the kind of stuff you should tell me so I can prepare-”

 

“Merlin.”

 

Arthur’s voice made him pause. It wasn’t annoyed or impatient. It was quiet, almost a plead. Merlin met his eyes to see a soft expression and… a hint of fear.

 

“Right away, sire.”

 

Once food was packed and the horses were ready, they were on their way. Merlin had tried to ask where they were going, but Arthur acted as though he hadn’t heard him, mentioning the weather instead.

 

Arthur had refused any form of security, so it was just the two of them riding through the forest. Talking about the weather.

 

“I never liked the rain much, no fun to train in. You were a farmer, right? You probably enjoy the rain because of crops and stuff.”

 

Merlin’s eyebrows rose at the rare insight from the king. “Er, yes. I do like rain.”

 

Silence fell and Merlin struggled to find a new topic when Arthur stopped.

 

“Here should be good.”

 

Merlin began to dismount. “Of course. I’ll start setting up, then.”

 

But Arthur was already off his horse, taking the supplies out of the saddlebags.

 

“I can do it!”

 

“But-”

 

“Nope,” Arthur held the items out of Merlin’s reach. He tried to reach around the king to grab them, but that only resulted in their faces getting about too close to each other. Merlin stepped back and cleared his throat, avoiding Arthur’s gaze.

 

“Sorry, sire.”

 

“Merlin.”

 

He looked up only to have to look away again at Arthur’s piercing gaze.

 

“I just… It’s my job, sire.”

 

“You’ve called me Arthur for years now. No need to stop now.”

 

Merlin shrugged.

 

“Look, Merlin. I just… want to give you a break today. You’re always asking me for one, I figured you wouldn’t complain about it.”

 

Merlin opened his mouth to argue when it dawned on him. Did Arthur know it was his birthday? Was this his roundabout way of celebrating it?

 

Finally meeting Arthur’s eyes, he smiled.

 

“Of course, Arthur. Shall I just sit and supervise, then?”

 

Arthur smiled back, small and fond. Merlin internally stomped on the butterflies they gave him.

 

“You can fill up the water, if you’re so eager to help.”

 

Arthur passed him the water skins, their fingers touching for just a moment and Merlin hoped the spark he felt wasn’t stray magic.

 

When he returned from the river, it was to a blanket spread out, food set up, and Arthur patting the spot next to where he sat.

 

“This is…” He couldn’t finish his thought because as soon as he sat down a cluster of forget-me-nots were shoved in his face. Arthur winced before holding the flowers out less violently.

 

“I saw these. And I remember you liked them. Well, you had them in your scarf that time. So, you probably like them. Anyway, here.”

 

Merlin took them wordlessly, trying to comprehend the blushing, stuttering man before him.

 

“Who are you and what have you done with the king?”

 

Despite his flustered state, Arthur still managed an exasperated look.

 

“I’m just trying to be nice. Is it really such a shock?”

 

“Yes,” Merlin stated. Arthur’s face fell.

 

“I’m… I’m sorry for that. For how I treat you. You don’t deserve it and I really want to try to be better to you. For you.”

 

Arthur placed his hand on top of Merlin’s. It was nice, but also weird. Because what the hell was going on?

 

“What the hell is going on?” Merlin blurted out. Arthur’s face fell, his hand retracting, and Merlin felt a little guilty. Mostly confused, though.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“I mean, all this kindness and sincerity! I know it’s my birthday, but this is just… weird!”

 

Arthur’s eyes widened. “It’s your birthday?”

 

The guilt he felt disappeared and now Merlin was just confused. Befuddled. Flabbergasted.

 

“Um… yes?”

 

“But… why didn’t you tell me?”

 

Merlin frowned. “It’s not that big of a deal. Besides, I figured you might have known, considering this picnic and the flowers and the niceness.”

 

Arthur looked like he’d swallowed a pebble. “I didn’t know.”

 

“Then…. why did you do all this?”

 

Arthur shifted away from Merlin. “I don’t want to say now.”

 

“What?”

 

Arthur shrugged and Merlin would have thrown his hands up in frustration, except he was still holding the flowers and didn’t want to mess them up. Because they were pretty and maybe his favourite kind. No other reason.

 

“So, you’re just… not going to tell me?”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“And we’ll just sit here? Not talking?”

 

Arthur nodded and Merlin huffed before taking a handful of grapes to start eating. Arthur gaped at him.

 

“You’re eating?”

 

“Well, no sense letting it go to waste.”

 

“You’re not going to bug me about what I wanted to tell you?”

 

Merlin responded by chomping down on the fruit harshly. Arthur crossed his arms petulantly.

 

“If you want to tell me, Arthur, I’m right here.”

 

Arthur glared at him. Merlin finished his grapes and went to reach for more food, but then he was pushed onto his back by the body on top of him. And the lips on his. He had dropped his flowers at some point during this transition, but he didn’t mind so much. He just held Arthur’s hair instead.

 

Eventually, when Merlin felt a little bit crushed under the weight and his lips were sufficiently bruised, Arthur pulled away.

 

“You’re on my spleen,” he said eloquently. Arthur smiled sheepishly before shifting so he was practically straddling Merlin, hands on either side of his head. It was not an unpleasant position.

 

“So, that’s what I wanted to tell you,” Arthur whispered.

 

“You haven’t really told me anything.”

 

Arthur groaned before bringing their lips together once more. Merlin kissed back eagerly, opening up willingly so Arthur’s tongue could enter. His hands clutched at Arthur’s back, trying to bring him closer. Then they broke apart.

 

“I want to kiss you,” Arthur said. “Is what I wanted to say.”

 

“I…” Merlin took a steadying breath, coherent thoughts going missing at the moment. “I am not averse to that proposal.”

 

“I also want you.”

 

Merlin stilled. “Um, that might be a bit too fast and honestly, in the middle of the forest, that’s not exactly sanitary-”

 

“No,” Arthur interrupted. “I mean, yes, maybe, eventually. I mean, I do want to. But I meant that I want you to be with me. In a romantic sense.”

 

“Oh,” was Merlin’s response. “That… is a statement. That you are saying to me.”

 

Arthur bit his lip. “I know I’m the king, but… I understand if you don’t want that. You aren’t required to and I won’t force anything-”

 

Merlin couldn’t help but snort. “Sorry, but trust me. You cannot force me to do anything I don’t want to do.”

 

Arthur raised an eyebrow. “So you want to muck out the stables?”

 

“Point taken. But that’s chore stuff. This… feelings stuff. I want it to. Romantically. And the kissing. And… maybe more. Eventually.”

 

Arthur’s smile nearly blinded him, but it didn’t matter because Merlin was closing his eyes as they kissed again. Softer, more chaste.

 

“I really care about you,” Arthur whispered against his mouth.

 

“You made me drop the flowers,” Merlin pouted. Arthur kissed it away.

 

“I’ll pick you new ones.”

 

Merlin smiled into the kiss.

 

“Happy Birthday to me.”

 

 

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Merlin's birthday (Merlin's day off Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396126) by [Aeris444](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeris444/pseuds/Aeris444)




End file.
